jungle_heatfandomcom-20200222-history
Base Offense
This page is dedicated to strategies and tactics involved in sucessfully destroying a base. General Information Each Base Design in Jungle Heat revolvs around the idea of successfully warding off attackers. Successfully attacking a base can include a variety of different objectives, but generally you should be trying to steal as many resources as possible or achieve victory by one of the conditions below. 'Conditions for a Successful Attack' #Destroy the Command Center #Destroy greater than 50% of all buildings on the map (excluding traps) #One or both conditions above must be met before time expires For strategies on successfully defending a base, see [[Base Defense|'Base Defense'.]] Buildings Each building on the map as a priority level associated with it. Depending on your objective for attacking the base, your priority may vary. 'High Priority' *Command Center (Base Destruction) *Full Storage Buildings (Resource Gathering) *Gold Mines and Oil Rigs (Resource Gathering) *Jericho (Air Attacks) *Lightning Guns (Air Attaks) *Spider Gun (Ground Attacks) 'Low Priority' *Low or Empty Storage Buildings *SHIELD Generators *All Other Defensive Buildings 'Non-Priority' *All Army Buildings *Empty Clan HQ *Drained Death Rays *Jericho (Ground Attacks) *Lightning Guns (Ground Attacks) *Spider Gun (Air Attacks) Strategy Discussed here are some strategies for attacking various bases. Not every strategy is listed. Not every strategy will work against every base. Feel free to customize the troops described in each strategy to fit your needs. 'Choosing a Base to Attack:' The most basic strategy in Jungle Heat is the art of choosing bases to attack. Being able to assess a base is a very useful skill that will often save you from a very ungraceful defeat. The bases you pick will largely depend on the types of units that make up an army. Some bases designs are stronger versus air or ground based attacks and special attention will have to be paid to defensive building and wall positioning. How to spot an Abandoned Base Abandoned bases are a gift! Being able to stop these bases will grant you fast resources with minimal effort.The two main things that will stand out in an abandoned base is the presence of tombstones and full Oil Rigs. There are two very important things to take away when you see a large number of tombstones. First, you know that the Clan HQ is empty. The troops that were inside were long ago killed by attackers. Second, you know that any Death Rays on the map are disabled. Death Rays have to be recharged with oil or they just sit there like giant garden gnomes. No Clan HQ or Death Rays? This base just became more attractive! There is no way to determine how much gold is in a Gold Mine, with 100% certainty. However, Oil Rigs appear more and more full of oil as they gather resources. Seeing full rigs will usually mean that the resources you want to steal are in the resource generation buildings and not in the storage buildings. These buildings are normally barely within or beyond the attack range of the defensive buildings. If this is the case, then you can simply drop 1 Riflemen near each resource building and collect all of the booty. Sure you may lose, but you'll gain hundreds of thousands of resources while only spending 200 oil per troop! Tip: Heroes will still be alive and patrolling despite the fact that the owner of the base hasn't logged in. Baiting these units to the far corner of the map where you can slaughter them is easy. See Baiting 'below. Ground Based Attacks Successful ground based attacks rely on troop movement, as well as, range of troops you have. Therefore, enemy base wall placement and level is normally the difference between success and defeat. Due to the amount of walls a Gunner would have to destroy to get to each building, Quadrant and Diamond style bases are strong versus ground attacks, while Box bases are weak versus them. Unless you're using level 5 or 6 troops, avoid Quadrant and Diamond bases with walls greater than level 7 (those are the red ones). Box bases are easily defeated no matter the wall level because a few bombs will grant access to nearly the entire base. Instead, watch tower and cannot levels. If the defense building levels are too high, skip it and find an easier base. Riflemen and Pyros have an attack range of three spaces and some bases are built to specifically defend against Pyros, by placing buildings back on the fourth space from the perimeter. Bases with this feature can be beaten fairly easily as long as they don't have fully upgraded towers, however you may elect to avoid them if you're in a rating bracket below 2,000. There are always easier bases out there. Air Based Attacks Air based attacks are strong versus a nearly every base, but expensive and time consuming to create. As a result, air units are not normally used under a rating of 2,200 and don't become common until 2,400 rating. If you are using air units, then you've probably got a full army of Predators or Black Hawks as Hornets and Nurses are ineffective at nearly all levels of the game. Wall placement and level of walls are not a factor, since your units just fly over them! The main thing you're going to be watching for is the level of defensive buildings and the groupings of them. Some bases specifically defend against air attacks by placing Jerichos close to the center of the base, allowing them the greatest amount of time to fire at attackers. Bases with fully upgraded Jerichos on the inside layer should be avoided. Instead, look for bases with Jerichos that are easily accessed. Eliminating Jerichos should be your highest priority and deploying units where they can access and destroy these buildings quickly will lead to success. 'Baiting: Baiting is the process of drawing troops out of the Clan HQ or attracting Heroes to a central location so that you can eliminate them. This strategy can be extremely useful if you are using a Gunner based attack strategy because it will help them last longer. *Step 1: Select a building out of the range of the defensive buildings and drop a troop near it, generally a Slasher, Spy or Rifleman. All of the Heroes on the map will respond to the attack. When they get close, drop 15-20 Slashers or Riflemen and watch the destruction. Pay attention to the troop count and if they begin to lose then drop a few more until all Heroes are dead. I've never had to drop more than 20 to get the job done. *Step 2: Drop one troop of any kind in the range of the Clan HQ. The troops will respond to the attack and kill your troop. At this point you may elect to use an Airstrike and kill them instantly or repeat Step 1 to kill all garissoned troops. Tip: Kill the Heroes on the map before the Clan HQ. If you bait the Clan HQ first then you may have a war on your hands! Of course that is more fun to watch! 'Base Destruction' 'Ground Attack' Ground attacks consist of armies of all ground forces, to include Gunners, Bombers, Slashers, Spies, Riflemen, Pyros, Iron Storms and the various Special Forces units. Combinations of these various troops may be selected at the will of the player, but below are some good examples of army compositions that work. Tip: Nurses are generally worthless in every attack type, but have found new life after the Special Forces building was introduced. High level Invaders can deactivate multiple defense buildings at once and Nurses can be used to keep them alive inbetween special abilities. This method should only be used with level 4+ Invaders and 3+ Nurses. 'Swarm' The Swarm is the an awesome attack to watch! It consists of an army full of Mosquito toops. An army of 44 Mosquitos will cost between 88,000 and 220,000 gold and oil to create but it can utterly destroy virtually any base. Mosquitos are not inhibited by walls and can jump over them to attack the buidings directly. This type of army is especially effective on Box Bases and Quadrant Bases because of the close proximity of the buildings. For information on what these bases look like, see Base Designs . 'Gunner Based' Gunner Based attacks are among the most popular and successful in the rating group below 2,400 and consist of a mixed army of Gunners, Riflemen, Slashers, Bombers and possibly Pyros. Deploying this army can be done in a number of ways. In general, the Gunners go down first, followed by Bombers to allow access into the enemy base. The remaining troops can be deployed as needed. In my experience, the best combination of troops is 50% Gunners, 20% Riflemen, 15% Pyros, 10% Slashers, and 5% Bombers. In most cases the Pyros are not even needed to destroy a base, but are nice to have in case you see a enemy with a great deal of resources. Mosquitos can replace Pyros and reduce the time it takes to build your army. ''' '''Pyro Based Pyro Based attacks are the most costly and take the most time to create. An army of 50 level 5 Pyros will cost 175,000 oil and take two hours to create! Each pyro at this level can only take two hits from a level 8 Watchtower and must be deployed quickly in order to be effective. Armies of this type severely limit the number of bases you can attack because the cost of oil is so high. Attacking bases with less oil than it costs to create your army will result in a deficit even if you fully destroy the base. To reduce the cost of this type of army or if you are finding that you cannot win, try adding some Gunners to absorb some of the damage. In my experience, no more than 20 Pyros are need to destroy any base below 2,200 rating. 'Air Attack' Air attacks consist of armies of all air units, to include Hornets, Black Hawks, and Predators. 'Air Raid' Air Raids are the most costly of the air attacks and consist of all Black Hawks and Predators. An army of 12 level 3 Black Hawks costs 480,000 oil and will take several hours to complete. This is one of the most common armies to use above 2,400 rating because they are not limited by walls. 'Mixed Air Attack' Mixed Air Attacks are less costly than a full Air Raid and consist of a mixture of Hornets, Black Hawks, and Predators. Hornets do not have as much health as Black Hawks and Predators and are usually killed quickly. However, they do absorb some damage and allow the other air units to destroy several buildings before being eliminated. Tip: Avoid attacking bases with centrally located Jerichos. These Defense Buildings hit extremely hard and can destroy your army quickly. 'Resource Gathering' 'Stealing Resources' Tip: Pay close attention to which storage buildings appear empty. Attacking an empty storage building gives you nothing and gives the defenses an opportunity to kill your Spies. Tip: Look for bases with a large amount of tombstones. These bases belong to players that haven't logged in recently and they will have full Oil Rigs and Gold Mines. The best part is you don't have to destroy the whole base! Just attack the resource buildings with Spies or Riflemen, gather the resources and take the loss. Tip: Look for resource buildings on the edges of the map. Deploying 1-20 Spies near specific buildings may ensure they don't get stuck behind any walls. In some cases you may use less troops than if you deployed the whole army in one place. *Spy Army: If time is not an issue, then you may attack with a full army of Spies. These units are cheap and fast to make. An army of 200 level 6 Spies will cost 30,000 oil to make and can wreak havoc on any resource buildings the enemy may have. Attacking bases close to or above the amount of oil to make the army will guarantee you never run out of oil and you can gain the maximum amount of resources available. 'Leveling Down' Leveling down refers to a process of reducing your rating, for one reason or another, by losing on purpose. Some people level down to gather resources or get into an easier tournament bracket. There are good ways to level down and there are bad ways to level down. *Good: Attacking and Surrendering. If you're trying to lose anyway, then it doesn't matter which base you attack. Attack the first base that pops up using cheaply made troops, like Slashers, Riflemen and Spies. Deploy one or more troops and then surrender. Each attack will cost you a maximum of 1,000 gold plus the cost of the troops lost. Attacking resource buildings outside of tower range will give you more resources than you have spent on the attack. I have dropped over 1,000 rating in an hour using this method, while gaining millions of gold and oil in the process. Tip: '''Just becuse you're losing on purpose doesn't mean you can't gain resources. Look for Oil Rigs and Gold Mines outside of the range of defensive buildings and attack those. '''Tip: If not is not an issue, you may use the Spy Army method listed above to gain resources while leveling down. Leveling down using this method may take considerably longer, but will result in higher resources stolen. Look for abandoned bases. *Bad: Placing your Command Center outside of your walls. Will this help you lose? Yes. However, it's not a good idea. First, your base will be an attractive target because people know they will get a guaranteed win and gain trophies. Winning is a priority for those competing in a tournament. Second, you will lose more than the 1,000 gold maximum for attacking a base. You will also lose additional gold, oil, Clan HQ troops and access to Heroes while they regenerate health. Resource Pentaly Information courtesy of Bp7 In an effort the make the game more fair to lower level players, the creators of Jungle Heat have instituted a penalty/bonus system into the game. Furthermore, there is a loot cap on the amount of resources that can be stolen frome each building. Details discussed below. Step1: Calculate Maximum Lootable Resource Amount Prior to being attacked, each base has a maximum amount of resources that can be looted by enemies, based on the following loot caps. 'Building Loot Cap' *Command Center: Maximum loot 1,000 oil & 1,000 gold *Storage Building: Maximum 200,000 oil or gold *Gold Mine / Oil Rig: Maximum 50% of current capacity, up to 75,000 gold/oil for a full level 11 building Step 2: Apply Lootable Resource Penalty of Bonus Upon generating a base for you to attack, a penalty or bonus is applied to the maximum amount of lootable resources calculated in Step 1. The current penalty or bonus to lootable resources is 25% per level of Command Center higher or lower than the enemy, up to a maximum of 50%. See examples below. 'Examples' Example 1: Level 10 Command Center attacks a Level 10 Command Center Step1: Calculate Maximum Lootable Resource Amount *Command Center: 1,000 gold / 1,000 oil *Storage Building: 200,000 gold / 200,000 oil *Gold Mine: 7x75k = 525,000 gold *Oil Rig: 7x75k = 525,000 oil Step 2: No penalty or bonus Result: Maximum Lootable Resource Amount is 726,000 gold and oil each''' (1,000+200,000+525,000) '''Example 2: Level 8 Command Center attacks a Level 10 Command Center Step1: Calculate Maximum Lootable Resource Amount *Command Center: 1,000 gold / 1,000 oil *Storage Building: 200,000 gold / 200,000 oil *Gold Mine: 7x75k = 525,000 gold *Oil Rig: 7x75k = 525,000 oil Step 2: 50% bonus to attacker Result: Maximum Lootable Resource Amount is 1,089,000 gold and oil each (1,000+200,000+525,000)+((1,000+200,000+525,000)*0.50) Example 3: Level 10 Command Center attacks a Level 8 Command Center Step1: Calculate Maximum Lootable Resource Amount *Command Center: 1,000 gold / 1,000 oil *Storage Building: 200,000 gold / 200,000 oil *Gold Mine: 6x75k = 450,000 gold *Oil Rig: 6x75k = 450,000 oil Step 2: 50% penalty to attacker Result: Maximum Lootable Resource Amount is 325,000 gold and oil each''' (1,000+200,000+450,000)*0.50 '''Notes This strategy guide was created by Ogre13 . *I personally perfer the Gunner Based attack described above. *My normal army consists of 30 Slashers, 16 Gunners, 10 Bombers and 60 Riflemen. I keep 10 Mosquitos on standby in case I see a high resource base or run into unexpected trouble. *While leveling down, I use the method described above and generally make between 3 and 5 million combined oil and gold per day. Category:Gameplay Category:Strategy Guides